The Infernal Circle
by TYZO300
Summary: With his new love Carmilla, Dracula assemble some of the deadliest villains from around reality to assist in their plans for total domination. Can anybody stop them. Contains characters from Castlevania: LOS, Darksiders, Senran Kagura, Killer Instinct, Bleach, World of Warcfraft, and Street Fighter. M for language and mild violence.
**Hey there I'm back with a quick story I made just brush up my typing and grammar skills. Wanted to try new styles to see if it would improve my stories; Will update my stories soon so hang in there. I don't own any of these characters whatsoever and make no profit off of them.**

* * *

Dracul continued his way, going to a new place, definitely some type of library. A giant library that seemed dusty showing the time which is being created, great knowledge is stored in this place, in these books, a sea of treasure for any historian. No doubt would be a treat for those who enjoy the knowledge, but to Dracul, none of this matters. The only thing he follows in his path debating whether he should still trust the woman whom he ever loved more than anything in his life, although it was condemning him to such a terrible fate, his thoughts were cut by a soft, melodious voice, which he knew to whom it belonged and was full of fury.

"Carmilla"

She, the woman who is in front of him is one of the most beautiful women that may exist in the mortal plane; having a dark brown hair, as dark as the very hairs of Dracula, a hair so dark they seem to swallow light in a deep, dark night, and green eyes clear emerald. Honestly had to admit that this woman in front of him was beautiful, too beautiful, he was mesmerized for a moment by the current beauty that was in front. Its certain body would be furious jealousy to any woman, just perfect, with everything in place, large, soft, firm breasts, contained only in a brown low-cut dress, belonging to the brotherhood which the formerly served, small hips which ended in a big butt, round and fleshy.

Undoubtedly some she was a goddess, and he admitted, albeit reluctantly, and sincerely frustrated him a little to find it as provocative and sexy. Thoughts of possessing fiercely flashed through his head, but still the image of the woman he loved He remained ... although less force, because their love began to waver since he learned of his betrayal, his love was too big and know that was a great shock to him, one very strong.

"My lord, it is a pleasure to see you again"

A warm smile appeared on the beautiful face of the woman, that left out of balance to Dracula, as well the expected one-sided fight of all things. For thought when he ended his life would be enough to start a fight barely see, but apparently was not the case and she was rather submissive to him. What could have been done to change this woman, which was very different from what is now ? Honestly did not know and seriously thought it was a hoax it .

He looked at her eyes with an admittedly enormous intensity by shake the woman standing in front of him, but inside she was more than happy to be with her master, king of the night and only master of it.

"What are you doing here Carmilla?"

"I am at your command my Prince, I'm yours" Those words dug deep into the psyche of Dracula, he was now more confused than anything, because this woman is acting so ? She did not want him long dead ?

That memory, the proposal Carmilla, stay together for all eternity, the proposed company, having someone to accompany him on his circuitous immortality, would have someone completely devoted to as his wife. Someone who would love that would offer happiness and a family, something that desire all his life more than anything, and that he was denied irreparably.

" My lord, please accept this time, I want your happiness, be happy with me and I promise I will love you forever" Carmilia was impatient inside, was too happy to see again her beloved, she mostly wanted to jump and kiss him deeply. She wanted to kiss him by showing her love, she wanted him to know that he was loved by someone, and that someone would do everything for him, she that someone was.

"Carmilla ... what you're saying is true?" Dracula wonder off and filled with sadness. He was thinking deeply about what would happen, he would go to the figure of Marie, the woman he loved and try to get happiness, but inside he was afraid. While beginning to feel a little affectionate by the woman who was in front of him ... almost felt like manipulation, but it was not something he had to know right ? He did not want to be betrayed did not want to go alone, and before him the opportunity of a family, their dream come true, a woman who loved him, a woman who was willing to be his for eternity, giving a family if he wished, and only asked to be loved ... He was falling to the sweet temptation, he wanted to be loved and wanted to love.

"My Prince?" Carmilla wonder a little impressed, although she hoped that this ravaged by loneliness and the idea of a family was certainly very tempting. She did not expect that he will accept, she hoped stubbornly continuing to cling the idea and the love he had for that woman. That woman that took the love of his beloved, but apparently not the case, but also was ready to fight him if he resisted. She would be with her lover even if he to brainwash and control it if necessary, but no! She was happy, very happy, she wanted to scream of happiness, run and hug him as if there were no tomorrow, but had to control and make sure to have it forever.

He saw the happy face with a warm smile on the face of Carmilla, he realized that she really was serious, she really loved him and wanted to start a family with him. She wanted to spend an eternity with him, he was having a feeling that long ago he had no happiness, that feeling was gushing from the slowly, feeling closer his dream. He wanted a family, and would not deny that Carmilla was beautiful, God was a goddess! And admitted he thought she was more beautiful and sensual than Marie, he had a huge desire to eat those soft dark red lips, kiss that beautiful neck, he was losing himself, and cannot hold himself anymore.

"If my prince wishes, I am yours and no one else, my beloved Prince" at the end of those words she came to give a warm and tender kiss, which contained only one emotion, pure emotion called love. Love making so long he hoped and wish, the longing feeling that more than anything, and was about to get it, he would have the most beautiful women and love, in return he also would open his heart.

Closer and closer, both could almost feel the soft breathing each other, he could smell the scent of Carmilla, it was soft and delicate, something rare for such a powerful and proud woman, but still it suited her perfectly, and well served just to put more desperation to join their lips. He took her hand and gently stroked the face of that beautiful woman, she closed her eyes instantly enjoying taste, the gentle touch provided by the man she loves and has loved for so long. She was completely happy, she had never expected this development, but he loved her. Her dream also would come true, a family with him, a family with the man she loved ... but this moment would be interrupted, since nothing can go right, just before touching their lips an anguished cry rang all over the place, and both knew that cry, it was Marie, the late wife of Gabriel now known as Dracula.

"DO NOT DO IT!"

Hearing that voice Dracula opened his eyes in shock and instinctively sent his attention to who avoid the kiss, then saw ... his wife, not his wife who was dead, then who she was, because they did suffer much, because when he wanted to be happy and for the first time he had left to go to Marie.

"Marie? ... What kind of miracle is this?" he asked in a virtually broken tone, no longer understand anything, because she was here, was it to perhaps reminding him that he can not stop loving her. Perhaps he should be tied to her even after death, perhaps he can not get another chance, Carmilla was oblivious to the fury.

While Carmilla was happy moments ago, she wanted with all his being the kiss of her beloved prince had waited thousands of years for this and now this bitch, comes and snatches her kiss, because it leaves him alone! She wants to give happiness and love to the prince, she wants to heal his hurt and heartbroken, but nooo, she returns him to remember his mistakes, perhaps does not care about the mental state of Gabriel. Perhaps she can not see the suffering with her damned, presence she would not let him rob her only chance, no, she will have it for good or for bad.

"No, it is not a miracle love ... I'm, I'm here with you," Gabriel felt his heart was completed and headed for Marie to hug and kiss her but was stopped by a hand that took his, was trembling only then he looked at who to see Carmilla about to mourn. She was devastated, she was sad and it showed in that beautiful face as tears threatened to fall from her, she was shaking, trembling with sadness, not wanting to lose it.

"What are you doing here ?, because, how are you alive? ... Did you come to torment me?" Dracula asked with a country mired in sadness tone. Did not understand why she was here, did not understand why it was tormenting not understand why still haunted him, did not understand why she did not go alone to heaven, he had seen her leave, but here she is now, did not understand at all.

"Gabriel ... It is not what you think Gabriel" But she was interrupted by a furious Dracula, something he did not like and really hated was to be called Gabriel, the man is dead, killed when he became a creature of the night, died when he became darkness itself, now was Dracula !, the Dragon!

"NO !, Gabriel died long ago, I am Dracul the Dragon, I am now Dracula" practically bellowed in a voice full of power, which terrorized Marie, but had a different effect on Carmilla ... for listening to tremendous power both voice and dominant her beloved was exciting.

"No Gabriel, you're still you," she replied in a friendly tone, the same tone he used to calm in times of old, but it did not work, he did not calm down, it only made him angrier.

"Part of Gabriel died when you died, and died when I became this," noted himself in a mocking way, and a little amused but inside did not like in the least, and while they talked Carmilla came to Dracula coming next.

"And all that was left, if anything was killed when I killed my son ... Trevor Belmont." she was filled with sadness and wanted to apologize only to be interrupted by Carmilla

"You know she cheated hiding your own son and still want to put excuses just do not ?, because you leave and leave us alone?" Asked with a tone of obvious annoyance in her voice, she wanted to be alone with her beloved Prince and consummating their love in a very pleasant way ... but this nosy here would not let her.

Marie opened her eyes in shock when she realized she was close, and realized she was hugging Gabriel. Embracing Gabriel in the back, letting him feel her large, soft breasts on the back, but Gabriel was ignoring her at how angry he was.

"Gabriel, can you see that you are cheating ?, she wants to have control of you, perhaps don't you see?" She asked in an almost desperate tone, think a little Dracula ... and if she deceives, already been deceived once and did not want to be fooled again, but who mention this was the woman who deceives, and thought again, Carmilla never deceived or now, she asked him to be with him forever but he had refused and killed shortly thereafter.

"PFF" says the woman who hidden her son, and that selvage the cruel fate that now burdens on your shoulders," Carmilla responded in a way full of hatred for Marie, because not bear to see Dracula in the state that He was now sincerely wanted to dismember it, but she knew that if she did, would never have a chance with the prince of darkness.

Tears started coming out of her face, Gabriel realizing approached her to try to comfort her, but someone stopped him, Carmilla, she glared and he cringed a little but quickly grabbed her shoulders as she prepared to teleport with him away, she was really sick of this and was sick of the other bitch, so I would go with him for reasons more ... interesting.

"Bye, bitch" she said goodbye with a cruel smile, trying to reach Dracula, Marie stretched her arm but failed miserably ...

"NOOOOO" a deafening cry was heard throughout the castle by Marie burst into tears when discovering that Gabriel was on her side and possibly never again.

The two arrived in a different location as they settled into their new surroundings. The prince of darkness let's go of his new beloved as he looks out to the valley below contemplating his next move. "We are now together forever my prince what shall we do?" she asked joining him by his side as she looked at him in anticipation.

"We need to make this reality ours if we're to have any chance of having what we want most in this life, and for that we require allies" he replied as the female gave a curious look. "Allies?" she questioned.

"Yes ones from different realms and I know just the ones to recruit" Gabriel said as his face made a dark eager smirk.

 **Dimension#1304**

A battle was taking place on narrow cliffs as two combatants were fighting for victory. They were polar opposites trying to achieve their objective. One was male emanciated and corpse-like, covered in tattered bandages along with Egyptian style jeweled necklaces and armguards. His skin has rotted into a dark grey-ish brown color and his teeth have decayed. A thin layer of gray hair remains along his jawline and the back of his head. He possesses a large knife among other articles of equipment under a sash on his side. His eyes glow bright white, making it seem as though he has no pupils or irises. The other was a female figure, having an extremely thin waist and wide hips and shoulders, and standing incredibly tall. Her entire body is composed of golden and light grey shades of metal, with small gaps where you can see cyan light venting out. Extending from the back of her head are dreadlock-like strips of metal, and she has large jagged shoulderpads. She has clawed hands and high-heeled feet, and regal cloth coattails that reach mid-calf. Inside of her knees are shotguns, and in her calves are grenade launchers. The two kept fighting neither giving the other the edge when all of a sudden they were restrained by two giant hands emerging from their shadows.

"Now, Now. let's not kill each other too soon alright?" said the figure emerging from the shadow revealing to be Dracula and Carmilla. "Who are these… people?" his lover asked. "Kan-ra: an age-old sorcerer that hails from ancient Babylon Cursed to walk the Earth as a rotting, zombified corpse. Then there's ARIA: An artificial superintelligence created by Ultratech's founder, Ryat Adams, ARIA was designed to direct the evolution of humanity and ensure its long-term survival" he replied.

"You know of us but, we don't know you" said Kan-ra as ARIA remained silent. "I am Dracula and this is my beloved Carmilla" the vampire introduced as the female curtsied. Dracula releases the two and proceeds to talk to them. "I putting together a cadre of sorts and I would like you both to be the first members. Now I know you're wondering what could I possibly offer that would make the two of you work together; the answer is that me and Carmilla are not from this plane of existence. We come from a different dimension somewhat similar to yours and there are many more out there to fufill your needs. Kan-Ra, there is magic and artifacts that will not only help with your affliction, but give you the power needed to rule as you please. "ARIA, you were made for one and one thing only: to ensure the survival and evolution of mankind. In return for you and your company's services I will give you all my knowledge of humanity over the years which far dwarfs yours, so you can achieve Ryat's goal." The two fighters looked at each other contemplating the offer before looking down going over the pros and cons. Finally they looked back at the vampire and gave their answer.

"It will be my honor serving you, my lord" said the mummy

"I accept your Offer" answered the A.I.

 **Dimension#6006**

The altar was almost ready as Kan-Ra begin to have everything in place for the ritual. The group was somewhere in a desert like area ready to resurrect a few of their new members. "This place seems so hostile; are you sure no one can detect us?" Carmilla asked. The lord of shadow simply grinned and assured her "The dampeners that ARIA made for us hiding us from the current 'rulers and residents' of this world; have a little faith my love." He holds her close as the ritual is about to start. Kan-Ra begins chanting as the four arcane circles on the ground begin to glow; the spiritual energy gathering in them is immense. The energy formed into orbs each having a different color on the circles: green, pink, violet, and blue. As the sorcerer started a new set of chants the orbs started to twist and turn forming into shapes as they begin to take form.

The green one formed into a a slender, yet fairly muscular, female Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. She has fairly long, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and she has distinctively thin eyebrows. She has teal lines which descend from the lower part of her eyes. She has on a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, her jacket has longer coattails than others, open partway to reveal some cleavage, and the collar is higher. She has a hole located in her sternum and a tattoo of the number 4 on her left breast.

Secondly the pink ball was materializing into a tall and thin male. He has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes. He wears Rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance.

His clothes differ from the previous one's uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, he wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves.

Next was the violet orb that molded into a feminine figure wearing an elongated, white mask covered with eight holes. It's in a dress garb that covers the entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. It also wears a frilly nobles' coat that acts as the replacement jacket and a single white gentleman's glove.

Finally the blue sphere split into two and transformed into two separate individuals. one was a male with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves.

The other was a young-looking female. Her outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. In the form of a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink, with the left eye covered by her mask and a flame design over the eyehole and she also has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner.

"Kan-Ra… as I recall most of them were supposed to male; what happened to the ninth and fourth" Dracula demanded as the mummy quickly explained. "Forgive me milord it's just that the ritual couldn't fully restore all of them to their previous so I just chose which ones would be fully restored and the others to modified in some ways. But I assure you they are all at full strength if not at surpassed form." "Guh… fine I suppose this'll have to do then; come on we still need more followers" ordered the Vampire as they all left the dimension.

 **Dimension#3920**

"What are we waiting for?" Carmilla asked as her and Dracula stood in a abandoned temple at night in modern day Japan. "Separating the wheat from the chaff" he said before they were ambushed by several masked figures known as ninja. "You are all fools" he said before using his shadow whip to effortlessly strike down all the ninja.

"Durgh?!"

"Ohwaaaagh!"

"guess there was nothing but chaff" The vampire surmised when suddenly five shinobi cautiously engaged the pair.

All were kounichi and had different looks and weapons: one has fair-skinned with light red eyes and long, straight blonde hair. She is often seen grinning.

She wears a white and teal-themed leotard with a grey band beneath her breasts. A line is cut from the top of the left breast and trails down to her hip. Red strings are variously placed around her body to match the red designs and accenting. She wears a pale brown belt and black leg sleeves beneath her pale brown boots. She wields a chain-like whip with various sized sickles attached to it to slash her opponents.

The next is also a fair-skinned girl with bright topaz eyes. Her hair is pale brown with multiple loose curls and strands - two of which resemble bug antennae.

Her dress she wears resembles a costume of a fairy. It consists of a frilly, below the shoulder blouse of white with white frills lining it held by pink ribbon. The chest is cut to reveal the center with thin string holding it shut. Her skirt is a two-layer tutu of pale blue on top and pale yellow beneath. On each skirt layer are longer strips that resemble small wings. She has a pink ribbon tied around her neck and wears pale blue ballerina flats held by dark blue string. She wields a giant matchlock rifle that shoots evil bullets.

Then there's one with creamy skin and silver eyes. She has pale blonde hair that appears to be in a short spiked boys cut with a thin spiked parts sticking up on each side of her head, held with her black headband. She has two long thin ponytails that hang from the bottom of her held and are held by black bands.

She wears a black top with red accent and string of yellow, along with a matching skirt with slits on each side of the hip. The outfit resembles that of a ninja, with rope knotted beneath her clothing and around her upper left leg to hold small knives. She wears a turquoise collar and black fingerless gloves with white around the wrist and a small guard of red and yellow on top of it. Her shoes are red with black material cut around her toes. She uses large "M" shaped scissors.

After her there's another a fair-skinned girl with long curled red hair with a pinkish ombré on the ends of some curls. She wears two small tufts of hair up in pigtails held by a tiny yellow ribbon and has a simple gold tiara on top of her head. Her eyes are violet.

She wears a very revealing, flowing pink gown that loosely resembles a kimono, accented by black and long rope of yellow and white. Over her lower half is a flap of white and yellow material with a pink-peach image drawn on it. Around her neck is a loose flowing scarf with a simple gold pendant hanging from beneath it. She wields three chakrams.

The last was a girl with milky skin and light purple eyes. Her hair is about chest length with a few strands longer, including two that stick down the center of her forehead. On the side are black bands held by tiny gold clips with chains of gold beads and pink flowers hanging from it. She tucks a paint brush behind one of her ears.

She wears a pale brown top with loose, long sleeves and a cape of white and green with a floral design that ties around her neck on a black string. She wears a pair of loose, dull red pants and around her waist is green material with yellow string. On each foot is a white toed sock.

"Try to resist if you can" He said as they went for the first strike. The battle was long and intense as each kunoichi held their own against the two. The first one known as gave him several lashes of her whip, but he countered with the attacks of his own shadow whip. Next Chitose who shot several times at the two; while Carmilla didn't get hit do to her illusion, Dracula took several hits but, was still standing. Ibuki threw several vial of chemicals that created a screen of highly poisonous gas contaminating the two lords but, were still fighting nonetheless. Ashiya was using her chakrams to slice the duo but, was getting sloppy by the second. Bashou stabbed the prince many times only to find the wounds healing and the bleeding to stop no matter how much blood was spilt on the ground. It wasn't long till the five stopped fighting due to exhaustion and tried to consume as much oxygen as they can.

"Haaaah"

"Hehugh, hehugh, hehugh"

"Urgh...Uaghuh…"

"Hugh"

"Hah...hah..hah"

"Was that truly your best?" Dracula mocked as he and Carmilla teleported. "What? this is impossible?!" said Souji as they saw the pair materialize above them. "What power can resist ours, let alone mine" Souji said as the rest gave in their thoughts as well. "This cannot be ! I know my my shots should have struck them long enough to do considerable damage" Chitose surmised as the trying to regain their bearings. "The new poison the academy developed should kick in soon; we just need to hold out until then" Ibuki said as the vampires made their move. "Now join your fellow comrades in death" Carmilla declared only for the five to stand up defiantly. "We won't bow down to you. We will survive this. We are the ones that kill, not BE killed" Bashou said as they rushed for another battle. "We will not give into you!" said Ashiya; "Oh…!" Carmilla looked in astonishment as Dracula simply smirked.

It was more of a one-sided battle as the kunoichi were just dodging their attacks as best they can. Everything seemed hopeless when suddenly the vampires were screaming in pain as orange veins appeared on their skin and they grabbed their heads in agony. The shinovi grinned as the poison started to take effect glad it did as soon as it did. The vampires collapsed on the ground looking like they were about to die when all of a sudden the shaking stopped. They slowly got back up and revealed themselves showing they resisted the poison somehow.

"But why? this can't…?" wondered the leader of the group when it was answered for them. "Naive little girls! Your poison and moves won't work on someone who's already dead and immortal" Dracula said.

The girls were breathing hard as they thought on what to do. They rushed in for a combined attack only to be countered by the Prince of Darkness. Stunned at what happened they decided to surrender in order to survive; "Please forgive us. From now on, we're eternally yours to command Dracul-Sama!" they all said. "We have no need for your loyalty" Carmilla remarked making the kunoichi look up in shock. "What?!" they all said in union; "In my society only those that have absolute power will thrive. You came against me and my beloved's power, and that same power you all possess is the only reason you're all alive, If that power was lost your demise would have been nothing but assured. Something like that is more… pragmatic than just simply infiltrating corporations as the academy is training you to do" Dracula explained.

"Uh, this man and woman is…! Their power is…!" they all thought.

"If you want a life with us, show us what you all can truly do!" Carmilla said, offering them a place in their group.

 **Dimension#2595**

Dracula and Carmilla were standing in front of two fearsome orcs as the finished listening to their proposal; however something told them it would be hard convincing this faction to join them.

"We freed ourselves from one dark entity, so why would we align ourselves with another" said the leader. "Because we don't you and your faction as underlings or slaves; we can be partners" Dracula said as his lover continued for him. "Together and with the other members of our group we somewhat want the same thing you all want: Conquest. By joining us you will have access to resources that will greatly help you on your path along with great technological advances you already have."

The chieftain looked in thought as the other that was beside him and looks somewhat like the other was still skeptical. "May we have a word alone with your warrior as you think this over" Dracula said as he noticed the rugged orc's look. The orc leader nodded as the three left the tent to discuss matters outside. "Something wrong, Chieftain?" Carmilla asked. "I have seen enough things to know that the only people I can depend on is my own race" he said grudgingly as Dracula stepped in to seal the deal. "Why of course, go ahead and use your forces to attack the realm that rejected you, but… let's to say it doesn't work out the way you want, what then?" the vampire asked. "What do you mean?" the orc asked with his eyebrows raised; "Carmilla, my dear" he said to his lover who with the wave her hands everything around turned to white. Then images were showing of the future: to how the invader lay siege to his homeworld, to their current battles failing, the warlords dying one by one, and all leads up to them still be corrupted for power. When the visions stopped they returned to back where they were; the orc now looked expressionless at what he just saw and re-enter the tent. A few minutes later the two orcs came out and agreed to their terms. "Thank you, Garrosh and Grommash Hellscream, we are honored to have the Iron Horde join us" the dark prince said as the shook hands in agreement.

 **Dimension#0049**

Standing in the well of souls Dracula finished his special draught and was now standing over the edge. "I thought the souls were above restoration after Death sacrificed them for Humanity?" the lover of Dracul asked. "Yes, but if one knows the forbidden dark arts well, then they can bend all manner of said rules" he replied as he dropped the aromatic into the well. Suddenly the color shifted from eerily green to bloody red as numerous souls emerged from the well and began to take form. Soon there were many humanoid creatures with a somewhat savage appearance to them; both male and female while some had horns and wings. Amongst the population was a hulking man with a berserker look about him and a gruff face. "What is this?" he demanded as the vampires approached. "A second chance: to show the worlds what it truly means to be nephilim, to finally conquer the paradise known as Eden, and to get revenge on the ones who took it all away & betray you: The Four Horseman" Dracula said getting a dark grin from the nephilim they were speaking to. "Will join us, Absalom?" Carmilla requested; the leader of the Nephilim simply turned to his race and raised his axe, Absolution. "Brothers and Sisters, we shall take our new home and crush those who stand in our way!" Absalom yelled getting the roaring cheers from his people.

 **Dimension#4845**

"That was easy" said Carmilla as the held a strange coffin of aztec descent. "Only because he was still sleeping; ARIA better have perfected the mind control she was working on, or this will be a short recruitment" her prince said as they left the dimension to regroup with the others. However they did not notice being followed by another vampire, one with white hair.

 **Back in Dimension#1304**

The group was waiting for their leader to return when a dark red portal appeared and the two vampires emerged from it with their cargo. "Dracul-sama! Carmilla-Sama! we are so pleased to see that you have succeeded" Souji said with glee in her eyes as the rest looked in annoyance. "Bootlicker" grunted the Blackrock Chieftain, Blackhand when the shinovi then glared at the pale blacksmith. They all gathered around to discuss their next move when ARIA stopped them; "Reveal yourself, you cannot escape my sensors" voiced the machine when all of a sudden a figure descended upon them and tried to strike Dracula. Luckily the pale emotionless female with the green eyes moved in and blocked the attack with her sword making the assailant retreat back and reveal himself. His skin and hair are a ghostly white, Also, his eyes are yellow in color. He wears attire similar to Dracula, has armor over his arms and legs and his cloak is dark blue. In his hand was a sharp and powerful sword.

"Who the hell is this guy?" said the pink haired man getting no answers until the Lord of Shadows spoke. "My son… Trevor" the group all had surprised or shocked looks on their faces at the revelation; all except Carmilla who already knew what happened. "It's Alucard… Father and i'm here to put end to your tyranny once and for all!" he yelled charging at him only to be intercepted by Grommash. "Try facing someone head-on then with some cowardly sneak attack" said the warchief as the battle begins .

Both warriors swung their weapons, each clashing creating sparks that nearly lit the room. Grom swings his mighty Gorehowl to take the vampire's head off, only for his opponent to duck and deliver a upper kick that sent the orc flying to the other side of the room. Using his swords magic Alucard strike at the other members hoping to incapacitate them so they wouldn't interfere. All but, the Shinovi dodged the blast freezing them solid. Kan-ra unleashed a sandstorm while ARIA fired several shots; Alucard deflected the shots with his sword while he dodged the sandstorms. ARIA flew towards them only to get caught in the sorcerer's breath attack as the younger immortal moved out of the way. While they were occupied Absalom moved in swinging his mighty axe hoping to at least slow the warrior down; Alucard knew he couldn't withstand this behemoth's attack, so he just kept dodging to avoid heavy damage. He swung his sword a couple of times doing little damage to the nephilim even with Igneas' ability built into the sword. The masked female who was watching this entire time decided it was time to finish this. She freed the shinovi from ice, freed Hellscream from being lodged in the wall, recovered both ARIA and Kan-ra from their predicament, and pulled his fellow kin to their feet.

The weapons clashed again only this time in a stand-off with Alucard's crissaegrim against Absalom's Absolution; however it wouldn't last as the rest moved in to attack. Grommash bashed the hilt into the vampire's abdomen knocking the air out while stunning him. The Hebijo girls throw multiple kunai disarming him of his weapon; he dashed to reclaim it only for ARIA to beat him to it with her drones as Kan-ra restrained him with bandages. Once fully wrapped Absalom flings the trapped warrior into the air leaving the ones wearing white to fire a combined blast of reiatsu, decimating him in one blow. As the vampire landed painfully all his strength left him as he could barely get up; pathetically trying to move he soon was at the feet of his lost father and companion. "You choose the wrong side son; you and your mother" Dracula said. " **YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK ABOUT HER AFTER LEAVING!** " the son roared only for the man to kneel in front of him. The brotherhood took you away from me, manipulated you and your mother, left me to suffer at my destiny, and yet you serve them loyally?" he said to the downed vampire. "It was necessary as it was what fate demanded" Alucard replied only for his father to give a dark chuckle as he said these words: "Fate my boy is nothing but, an illusion, one I intend to break." With that he ordered the vampire to be taken away as he joined his beloved and cohorts.

 _"Now where were we?"_

* * *

 _ **There done this will be a three chapter story; after this well... your guess is as good as mine.**_


End file.
